The Observations Of Albus Potter
by C.M Watts
Summary: Albus Potter is a Slytherin. His brother is Gryffindor, just like their parents. Albus retreats into his mind to escape reality, and begins to observe the people around him. He knows what kind of bread Rose likes even though she's a Ravenclaw. He knows what kind of jam James Potter hates. Albus knows everyone's habits. He knows them all but his and he needs to before he leaves.
1. Chapter 1

The day Albus Severus Potter left for his first year at Hogwarts, two very important things happened. One, James Sirius Potter saw Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley kissing and two, Rose Weasley met Scorpius Malfoy for the first time. Neither of the two had anything to do with Albus, but both would impact his family and friends greatly.

Albus was the older brother of nine year old Lily, and younger brother of twelve year old James. Albus had big shoes to fill, for his brother and his father, Harry Potter. Albus was a firm believer in good and bad and the lines in between, which is why he was so distressed when he realized he could very well be a Hufflepuff or Slytherin. James had teased him incessantly about being a foolish Hufflepuff or an evil Slytherin. James was a Gryffindor, just as his father and mother had been and it distressed Albus to believe that he could be any different than his father, whom he adored. Rose Weasley was the same age and year as him, but was destined for Gryffindor, anyone could see it. Albus adored Rose, but was her couin, therefore squashing any romantic reationship between the two. Nothing was to prevent, say Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley though. Albus knew this the minute Scorpius's eyes lit up. The young Malfoy had just seen the love of his life, he was sure of it.

Teddy Lupin was nineteen, and a talented metamorphagi. He was also in love with the part veela Victoire Weasley. Teddy was rather like his mother, at least personality wise. He was playful and kind, but he was also very protective and easily angered. Victoire was beautiful, at least in his eyes. He wanted nothing more in life than to marry Victoire. At one point in his life, Teddy had wanted to be an auror like his godfather but he soon realized he would prefer a teaching job. He was hopelessly in love with someone who was hopelessly in love with him, so why couldn't they be together? His godfather. Harry Potter disliked Fleur, Victoire's mother and claimed that the two year age difference was reason enough to stay away frm the part veela beauty. Teddy didn't care, he loved her and that was why James Potter caught him snogging her. It seemed so simple in Teddy's mind. Victoire only had one year to finish at Beauxbatons and then she could marry him. Victoire had different opinon though.

Victoire Weasley did not attend Hogwarts like her cousins nor did her siblings. They got their educations at Beauxbatons, her mother's school. Teddy Weasley was her secret admirer and she admired him right back. The slight complication in their perfect relationship was the age difference. Victoire was seventeen and beginning her seventh year and also her last. Teddy was nineteen and two years out of Hogwarts. Teddy wanted to marry Victoire, while Victoire wanted to pursue a career in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department at the Ministry of Magic. Teddy wanted a nice calm family, like the one he never got to have. Victoire wanted no children and a job.

Rose Weasley was pretty and she knew it. She'd been fawned over by adults her whole life and was the opitimy of a perfect child. She was hoping to be a Gryffindor, just like her parents and she was rather smart too. Rose didn't yet understand the hatred of the Malfoy family, which was why she found it perfectly okay to fancy Scorpius Malfoy. She hadn't even said two words to the boy and she already felt as though their relationship was a good thing. Scorpius felt the same of her, although neither had any idea of their feelings. Rose was a very nice girl and hated to make assumptions, but she couldn't help but notice the man next to Scorpius. He had long white hair and a scowl seemed permanently etched into his pale face. He resembled Scorpius and Rose concluded this man was his father. Rose was an older sister to Hugo, so she was disappointed to see no other children with Scorpius. Siblings were a blessing, in Rose's eyes at least.

Scorpius Malfoy was not very handsome, but he was still a fair looking boy. His mother, Astoria Greengrass was his favorite person in the world, second to Harry Potter. His mother was only second becasue his father despised Harry Potter and felt his son should also. Scorpius was an only child, as his father did not want more than one child. The Malfoys were a prominent pure-blood family and had stayed that way even with marriage. Scorpius did not know why he admired Harry Potter so much, only that he did. He supposed it had to do with his successful career and family. Scorpius felt his father had failed at being successful, but he would never tell him that out of fear alone.

James Potter{the second} was rather proud of his namesake. James Potter II was rather proud of everything actually. He was as arrogant and selfish as his namesake and he had the same obsession with a girl named after a flower. It wasn't Rose or Lily, no he was absolutely in lovw with Violet Higgins, a second year Gryffindor girl with flowy red hair and stunning green eyes. His father wasn't aware, or he'd have probably teased James for follwing his namesake's footsteps. Violet Higgins was muggleborn girl, and best friends with a Slytherin boy named Thomas Brislow. Thomas had a younger brother named Luke who was in first year and fancied Rose Weasley. Violet hated James, she couldn't stand his arrogance and his rude demeanor.

The stories of the next generation Potters, Weasleys, and Malfoys were already being brought together, even as they boarde the train to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

{Rose}

"Hi." I whipped around, my hair hitting me in the face. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Who are you?" the strange boy from the station asked.

"I'm Rose. Rose Weasley. I'm a first year as well." I replied. He wasn't so polite anymore. I knew the Malfoys from Uncle Harry's stories. I didn't particularly like his father or grandfather.

"Oh cool. What house do you want? I'm hoping Slytherin."

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I'll probably get Ravenclaw though, I'm not very brave."

"You seem brave to me."

"Okay." Our conversation had been short and simple, exactly how I preferred things. Scorpius was a strange boy and I despised anything strange. I'd even ran away at age seven and tried to be a muggle. My dad told me that if I finished Hogwarts I could live in the muggle world, so long as I visited often. Uncle Harry said that his cousin Dudley might take me in for a bit, so long as I swore off magic. My life was full of empty promises and negotiations.

"Hey Rose?" Scorpius asked suddenly.

"Yes?" I sighed.

"Can I call you Rosie?"

"Absolutely not. My friends call me Ro."

"Can I call you Ro?"

"So long as I can call you Cor."

"You can."

"Well that's that."

{James}

I was sitting with Albus and the rest of the boys in a large compartment when a girl with purple hair tumbled in. She had lavender hair and green eyes, just like Violet. "Can I hide here real quick?" She asked breathlessly. Everyone nodded. "I'm Annabelle Skeeter, niece of Rita Skeeter. Call me Anna."

"I'm James Potter. Harry and Ginny's kid."

"I'm Albus. James's brother."

"I'm Fred Weasley. George and Angelina's kid."

"I'm Molly Weasley. My father is Percy and my mother is Audrey."

"I'm Louis Weasley and I am not supposed to be on this train!"

"Louis! I'll tell my father and he'll tell your parents and you'll-"

"Hush Molly dearest. I've transferred. Victoire and Dominique are at Beauxbatons and I'll be here!"

"I'm sorry, am I missing something?" Anna asked suddenly.

"No, Louis is just a part veela weirdo." I said

"I am not part veela! That skipped me!"

"Shut up Louis."

"You shut up Fred, I'm the one who tells him off here!"

"I knew you loved me."

"We're cousins. Absolutely not."

"Can I interview anyone?" Anna asked me.

"Me!"

"Don't interview Fred, interview me."

"Don't talk to Molly, talk to me"

"I'll do it." Albus spoke up suddenly.

"Yea no don't do Al, he's too girly." I laughed. Al hung his head and I felt bad suddenly. He really wasn't girly, just quiet.

"Actually, you should do Al." Fred said loudly.

"Come on Al, let's go talk." Anna said, reaching out to him. Al lifted his head and I could see tears in his eyes. He scowled at me and walked out with Anna. Everyone in the compartment scowled or glared at me. I felt horrible, but merlin knows I wouldn't apologize to him if it would save my life. I am a horrible big brother.

"Yes, you are." I heard Violet say from the doorway.

"Violet? How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You were daydream talking, Sara does it all the time."

"Oh. Who's Sara?"

"The girl with the brown hair and brown eyes you called Susan."

"Tell her I'm sorry,"

"I won't." She smiled slyly and twirled away.

"Never mention this to anyone." I said and then pulled out my wand. It was time for some harmless fun. Totally harmless fun.


	3. Chapter 3

{James}

I wasn't acting like myself when I had spoken to Violet. I never did. Violet brought out the iner demon in me, which I didn't particularly like. Violet was supposed to be my Lily Evans and yet she was acting more like James than I did. I'd always been very like my namesake on the outside, but on the inside I was more of a quiet, less exciting person. Violet was loud and rude to plenty of people, whereas Lily Evans had been kind and quiet. I'd felt put down by Violet's rude demeanor towards me in the compartment so I'd escped and thought about the beginning of the the year prank that the Mini Marauders and I had come up with. The MMs were a group of four boys, one of them being me. My father had created the term after I'd gotten my first week of detentions with my friends. The MMs were consisted of me, Thom Argos, Andrew Briggs, and Fred Weasley.

"James. It's time for the prank." a soft girl's voice said, startling me. The girl was the unofficial female MM and her name was Emerson Augusta Prince.

"Em! You scared me." I said quietly. She smiled lightly but I could see the faint sadness in her eyes. She wasn't allowed to be a MM because Thom didn't like the idea of a girl joining us. Thom was a bit of an arse, actually and nobody really liked him except for Andrew and Drew liked everybody. It upset me a bit that Dad had called us the Mini Marauders because we weren't at all like the Marauders. We pranked, but that was about it. We didn't have a Peter Pettigrew to hide in the shadows, or a Remus Lupin to get us out of bad situations. We didn't even have a Sirius Black or James Potter. Well, we had a James Potter but not his personality.

"James. I was being serious. We have to go now. It's time." Em said suddenly. I jumped to my feet and began to speak.

"Em, do you remember your part? You have to get the impersonation down or we'll be screwed. We can't have fiery ginger number two popping out while you're doing your part or it'll be ruined." I said.

"I told you the Polyjuice is ready. I'll be done in no time at all." She assured me and then she pulled out a vial of a pink liquid. She smiled and took a swig. Within a minute, she began to change. Gone were her long, thin lims and messy hair. She had a short bob of sleek blond hair, much unlike her normal ginger locks. Her eyes became blue and she took off her small and wiry glasses. This girl wasn't Em. She was some muggle girl from Em's old school. "Hello?" Em said, her normally sweet and soft voice replaced with a deep and sultry voice not unlike Celestina Warbeck's.

"Come on Em, let's go." I said, taking her soft hands, which were now tan, not pale white. she nodded and followed me.

{Albus}

When Anna had taken my hand, I'd felt happy. It was an uncommon feeling for me. I was an outcast like Severus Snape, rather than a genius like Dumbledore had been. I was rather annoyed at myself for crying and at James for making me cry. James wasn't a mean person, he just tried to hard to be James the first. Louis had been lying about transferring, I could tell from the way he bit his cheek when he smiled at Molly. Molly had been very upset when Louis had suggested she liked him which suggested she actually did. James had slid his hand into Molly's pocket while she was yelling and removed a piece of paper, which Albus believed to be someone's Floo address.

"Albus? Albus can I start?" Anna asked, I nodded, still deep in thought. 'Who is the happiest in the group."

"Molly or Fred."

"The unhappiest?"

"Me."

"Why?"

"I'm weird and I'll probably be a Slytherin."

"I'm weird and I'll probably be a Slytherin too. They aren't all evil you know. Some Slytherins are just too ambitious to be Ravenclaws. Besides, the Sorting Hat will put you wherever you want to go."

"I know."

"Then really, why?"

"I have to go." I said and stood up. I had nowhere to go but Anna was hitting too close to home for my comfort. Anna just frowned and nodded.


End file.
